


Iwaizumi Hajime is not an Astronaut

by sabasama



Series: Iwaoi Christmas Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Iwaoi Christmas Week - Day 1, M/M, Mild Language, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/pseuds/sabasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa’s hard to get rid of even from miles away, Iwaizumi thinks, because not only does he live vicariously through his phone and laptop, Iwaizumi has always been like a moth to a flame when it comes to him. He realizes he’s come to terms with this, but it’s a little unnerving when it lands him approximately four hundred kilometers from home one day to the next."</p><p>IwaOi Christmas Week - Day 1 Snowball Fights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi Hajime is not an Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for weeks and I'm so excited to finally be posting it! It started off as a small drabble when I was inspired by this prompt “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…” and then it exploded and... yeah. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡ Happy IwaOi Christmas Week ~

 

Iwaizumi steps off of the train with a relieved sigh, content to finally stretch out his legs. While the three-hour train ride hadn’t been that taxing, the trains had been delayed by the snow and extended his trip time longer than he had expected. He’d planned on arriving in the morning, but here he was, well past noon meaning he missed a pretty big chunk of the first day of his last-minute vacation in Tokyo.

 

Sighing for the nth time that day, Iwaizumi adjusts the strap of his backpack and makes his way through the endless throng of people. First things first, a nice hot coffee before he has to deal with the reason for his visit.

 

He exits the station and follows his phone’s GPS to the nearest café, snow crunching below his boots, breath visible from the cold. It’s not long before he’s seated in the corner of a small shop sipping on his espresso.

 

Since it was spontaneous, Oikawa naturally has no idea Iwaizumi is here. Now that he’s calm and caffeinated, Iwaizumi reflects on how irresponsible a trip like this is. As much as Oikawa likes to go on and on for hours about his days, Iwaizumi can’t be certain that he has any time for him at the moment. Sure, they’re both on break between semesters, but what if he’s busy with practice or work? He knows his childhood and best friend would take him in regardless and willingly, but he hates to be a burden.

 

But, well, ten thousand something yen and a train ride later, it’s a little too late for Iwaizumi to regret things and turn back.

 

Truth is, they’ve never gone this long apart and the itch under his skin was getting more and more unpleasant as the days went by. Tooru was always there, at the back of his mind, on the tip of his tongue. He still absently threw milk bread into his shopping cart, still kept his window unlocked regardless of the fact he didn’t live in his childhood bedroom anymore, still had his silly alien hoodies in his drawers.

 

Anyone would tell you it’s natural, to miss a part of your life that had gone missing from one day to the next. Iwaizumi thought he’d been ready, what with the months before graduation, but it seems Tooru had dug himself a little deeper than he’d originally estimated. There’s a hole in his chest - not gaping, because Oikawa is still there in the texts and Skype calls but a hollow feeling as if he had taken a piece of Iwaizumi with him to Tokyo. Since then, without the distractions, Iwaizumi had been left to the silence that had taken Tooru’s place and his innermost thoughts. He’d been forced to reflect and thoughts that had progressively become less and less about simply missing his best friend had morphed into those of longing for those lazy evenings together after practice, daily walks to and from school, and their absentminded bordering-on-intimate closeness. Of course, when he thinks of it, these feelings are easy to pass off as simply missing the person that had wormed his way into Iwaizumi’s daily life from a young age, but even he can’t deny that by now it’s probably so, so much more.

 

Oikawa’s hard to get rid of even from miles away, Iwaizumi thinks, because not only does he live vicariously through his phone and laptop, Iwaizumi has always been like a moth to a flame when it comes to him. He realizes he’s come to terms with this, but it’s a little unnerving when it lands him approximately four hundred kilometers from home one day to the next.

 

The door of the café chimes as a new customer walks in and it serves to break Iwaizumi from his thoughts. He places his cup down - mindful not to slam it like he’s prone to whenever the idiot’s on his mind - and his eyes catch onto his wristwatch.

 

Iwaizumi thinks it’s about time he starts making his way over to his actual destination.

 

❅ 

 

_“Iwa-chaaaaaan~! To what do I owe this pleasantly unexpected call?”_

 

“Where are you right now?”

 

_“Eh? Right now? I’m on my way home from the grocery store, why?”_

 

“Oh. Well, that works out then.”

 

 _“Iwa-chan? What works out?”_ A pause and then, _“… where are you?”_

 

“Do I really have to spell it out for you, idiot? Walk faster; I’m freezing my ass off out here, ya’know.”

 

There’s a gasp and Iwaizumi registers the rustling of bags and Oikawa’s unintelligible garbling before the line drops dead. He sighs, pocketing the phone and dropping his head into his hands, trying to fight back the excited butterflies bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, making his head feel light and his heart rate speed up. It’s just Oikawa, what’s there to be so nervous about, right?

 

Except he’s really nervous because just a few key things have changed since the last time they’d seen each other but before he can answer his own question, the slap of shoes against the wet concrete down the street catches Iwaizumi’s attention. He stands up and brushes the seat of his pants as he makes his way towards the sidewalk. He finally spots Oikawa’s running figure when he turns the corner.

 

At first, Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to make of the sight. He’s not squawking up a storm and wailing _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan_ like he had imagined this to go. Instead, Oikawa’s head is hanging between his hunched shoulders as he runs at dangerously top speeds down the wet sidewalk only somewhat cleared of snow, plastic bags swishing around him erratically.

 

Iwaizumi is suddenly attacked by a bout of anxiety, worried that Oikawa might slip and hurt himself and _fuck_ why is he so quiet, it’s so _irritating,_ is he _mad?!_

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t have much time to worry any further about his best friend’s odd behavior because Oikawa is now merely meters away when his head suddenly snaps up and in that split second before Oikawa is dropping his bags and they’re colliding and tumbling into the snow, Iwaizumi is reminded of how ugly of a crier his best friend really is despite his undeniable good looks.

 

“O-Oikawa, what the fu-!”

 

After a bout of sputtering and thrashing around, they find themselves a foot deep in snow. Oikawa’s straddling Iwaizumi and hunkered over him, face half buried into his neck and the other half in the snow. His hands seem to be trembling as he desperately clings to Iwaizumi’s shirt, balling the fabric up in his fists.

 

“H-hey, Oikawa-”

 

Oikawa silences him by moving, propping himself up on his hands bracketing Iwaizumi’s face in the snow.

 

The world stills around Iwaizumi as he looks up through the fog of their combined breaths, with his best friend as its focal point. The sun seems frozen on the horizon where it had been setting, the street is quiet and void of life, and even his breathing has stilled. Chocolate brown curls glow gold in the light of the setting sun, casting a warm halo around Oikawa’s scrunched up face, glaring down at him through the tears ceaselessly overflowing.

 

...

 

Iwaizumi believes in magic. Not the fanciful, implausible stuff of fairy tales and outrageous bedtime stories, but of the everyday magic that exists in all the little quirks and talents that people posses like having an unusually natural green thumb, opening books to the intended page on the first try, or never burning bacon. For Iwaizumi, he thinks his magic lies in his uncanny ability to distinguish between The Great Oikawa Tooru’s many faces and moods. As Iwaizumi lies there in the snow beneath his sniveling best friend (and quite possibly the love of his life because he thinks he can say that now) he knows this face, despite the comical teary frown, is one of genuine happiness. He is once again reminded of how stupidly gorgeous Oikawa can be when he’s not putting up a front and instead throwing himself at the mercy of his emotions.

 

Oikawa’s chest heaves as he attempts to catch his breath, clearly winded from the mile he’d probably just ran, before uttering (see: _wails_ ) his first words since he barreled in just a moment ago, “No fair, Iwa-chan! No fair, no fair, no fair!”

 

It could be the snow all around Iwaizumi or the freezing temperature, but he’s frozen in his spot despite the hot breath fanning over his face and the warm body pressed into his thighs. There are so many things that he wants to say, all bubbling up and clogging in his chest because he can’t possibly blurt them all out at the same time, making it extremely hard to breathe. Instead, Iwaizumi lies there dumbly, all numb and thrumming with energy at the same time. The sight of his best friend after so many months apart has Iwaizumi completely floored, literally and figuratively.

 

He doesn’t think it’s possible, but Iwaizumi thinks his shoulders have broadened and filled in more, jaw slimmed and the slope of his nose more defined. His hair has grown a little longer, bangs falling into his eyes. Iwaizumi marvels at the changes only a few months can bring, wonders if maybe he’s just seeing Oikawa in a new light after his insightful time away.

 

As Oikawa takes a better look at Iwaizumi his expression falters a little, cheeks a rosy red (surely the work of the cold) and pink moisturized lips slightly parted. He stares down at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi thinks he sees his eyes dilate but he can’t be too sure because it’s getting dark and he’s definitely not in his right state of mind right now, rose-colored glasses and all that jazz. Oikawa’s breathing has calmed down and now he mirrors him, completely still and seemingly awestruck. By what, Iwaizumi doesn’t dare wonder.

 

Later, when he looks back on this, he probably won’t be able to remember how long this moment lasted because it really does feel like forever before either of them move. Oikawa is the first to shift, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, which draws his eyes to them, glazing over slightly.

Iwaizumi is somewhat pulled back down to earth when he feels a soft swipe of a thumb below his left eye. Oikawa’s lips stretch into the smallest of smiles as he cups Iwaizumi’s cheek, eyes squinting as he gazes down at him with something akin to astonishment.

 

“Iwa-chan,” voice is surprisingly steady but it breaks on a stunned chuckle, “why are you crying?”

 

He blinks once, twice, thrice, and the hot tears stream down the sides of his face seamlessly, into his hair and ears, trails leaving his skin raw against the cold. Iwaizumi gasps when he registers this but it comes out more like a strangled choke and his hand flies up to cover his mouth.

 

Cold fingers pry his hand from his face gently, giggles ringing like bells in the frigid air of the evening. Iwaizumi wants to tell him to shut the hell up but he doesn’t trust his voice yet, lets his hand be pulled and fall to the snow in defeat. It’s too late to hide now so he settles with glaring up at his grinning best friend, who he probably matches now with his pink cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

 

Iwaizumi’s gut twists in anticipation, ready to lash out once Oikawa opens his mouth because he just _knows_ it’s going to be something stupid like _Iwa-chan did you miss me that much~!?_ but instead he feels a feather soft, almost shy touch against his jaw, thumb tracing the dry skin of his bottom lip.

 

His stomach drops into his spine and the air flies from his lungs, leaving him wheezing. “O-Oikawa-”

 

A cold forehead presses up against Iwaizumi’s as Oikawa lowers himself. His face fills Iwaizumi’s vision, going slightly cross eyed as he stares incredulously into the warm, chocolate brown of Oikawa’s gaze.

 

He has no idea where this is going, terrified of the moment that the boy above him sits up and laughs this all off, pulling them back to reality but something about this makes him think this is different from Oikawa’s usual antics. Because this is them dancing around the edges of years and years of unfulfilled desires and withdrawn touches, years and years of almosts but not quites, years and years of hints gone unnoticed by skeptical eyes - and he’s not about to let this be one of those years.

 

And suddenly it’s like his body kicks into overdrive, limbs buzzing with energy as if his ass isn’t going numb in the snow, and his hands fly up to cup Oikawa’s dumbstruck face, pulling him in the last few centimeters to smash their lips together.

 

It’s clumsy and their teeth clack but after a moment Oikawa shifts, leaning his head one way and then everything falls into place. Their lips slot perfectly and Hajime swears he can see stars behind his eyelids, swears he’s floating somewhere off in space instead of on the icy ground with his best friend kissing him -  _kissing him. Oikawa Tooru is kissing him._

 

Iwaizumi jerks back, hands pulling away like he’s just been burned and he only has a split second to breathe and try to not freak out _because he just kissed his childhood best friend_ before a set of cold hands are cradling his cheeks and tugging him back in. And in that moment every building in a five kilometer radius could crumble to the ground, the sun could eat their planet whole, the ground could open up and pull him six feet under, and Hajime would think this was all still worth it.

 

Their lips move like the push and pull of waves on the shore; Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he’s doing but Oikawa’s lips are like the tide, pulling him in and guiding him. So he lets the waves take him, pull him under, steal his breath and fill his lungs with water.

 

After god knows how long they separate with a gasp as if they’ve just breached the surface; the cold burns Iwaizumi’s warm lips and he instantly misses the contact.

 

Their foreheads are still pressed together and Oikawa’s breath fans across his face as he chuckles, heating his frigid skin.

 

“Missed you too, Iwa-chan…”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes fly open as his cheeks warm up impossibly more. He jerks his chin to the side, avoiding his best friend’s eyes, worried he’ll find more of the truth on his face. It’s bad enough his surprise didn’t go as planned where Oikawa was supposed to be the stunned-to-silence one and yet here he is, smiling down all sweet and warmly with a twinkle in his eye like he’s got a secret he’s not going to tell Hajime for free.

 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, don’t get all bashful on me now after that _super hot_ ki-mmph!”

 

And all of a sudden the feeling comes back to Iwaizumi’s limbs and the blood rushes to his head. Oikawa doesn’t get to finish goading his best friend because Iwaizumi stuffs a fistful of snow into his face and he falls back on his bum.

 

“What was that, Assikawa?!”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan, _mean_!” Oikawa squawks and Iwaizumi’s body sags in silent relief at the familiarity of this scene. _They’re going to be okay_ , he thinks.

 

“How am I mean? You’ve got shit hosting skills here, leaving your guest out in the snow for hours!” Iwaizumi barks back, getting up to pat the snow off his back but it’s all melted and saturated his jeans and coat. A vein pulses in his forehead as he gets the sudden urge to head-butt his best friend; he opts for scooping another handful of snow and whirling it straight at him.

 

Oikawa squawks indignantly as the snowball lands smack dabbed in the center of his face. Iwaizumi fumes in place, shivering from the cold biting into his wet clothes.

 

“Not fair! I didn’t know you were coming in the first place! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Oikawa makes a mock show of being affronted as he wipes the snow from his fringe, but his big stupid grin is shining through. Iwaizumi tries not to think about the butterflies that flutter to life at the sight.

 

Luckily for him, the jitters subside when Oikawa gets him by surprise by flinging a wad of snow straight at his face. He doesn’t have enough time to dodge it and accepts his fate, or rather, a slosh of wet snow to the face.

 

Now, his ass, backside, legs, _and_ face are soaking wet and currently freezing in the rapidly plummeting temperature of the late evening as the sun sinks below the horizon and the stars twinkle above them. Oikawa’s mirthful laugh echoes around them and Iwaizumi doesn’t know if he wants to sock the shit out of him or pull him back in for another kiss. He decides on making a beeline for the hopefully toasty apartment when a particularly bone rattling shudder rips down his spine.

 

“Can we go inside, please?! I’m freezing my balls off!”

 

“It’s not like you had much of them to begin with!”

 

Iwaizumi flings his stuffed bag at his best friend’s face when he reaches the doorway. “ _Like you’d know_!”

 

Oikawa cackles jovially as he catches the bag, answering with something about Oikawa-san knowing all, cheeks tinted pink and face full of genuine emotion that Iwaizumi has missed so damn much and unfortunately doesn’t translate as well over Skype.

 

The cold is forgotten as he’s warmed by the bright expression on Oikawa’s face, walking towards him like the sun landed on the Earth and grew legs. His fond brown eyes are dark in the glow of the yellow street lamps but glimmer like the night sky and make his heart beat into his throat.

 

He’s always had the entire universe inside of him, Iwaizumi thinks, despite believing otherwise so often. His presence alone amounts to cosmic proportions, and that sometimes translates into something like loneliness, alienation. Iwaizumi considers himself an astronaut, though, braving the vast cosmos that is Oikawa Tooru.

 

“Heeeeh, what’s this, Iwa-chan? Your face is doing something funny; am I that dazzling to render you speechle-ack!”

 

...

  
Maybe Iwaizumi can be better described as a meteor, instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (ᗒᏬᗕ) ˡ̵˖✮⃛ Thanks for stopping by guys. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! Happy Holidays ~
> 
> ***lol yes, I've realized Oikawa completely forgot about his groceries


End file.
